


Is It True

by 13Reasonstobe_Anon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), YouTube (fandom)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reasonstobe_Anon/pseuds/13Reasonstobe_Anon
Summary: Clay and George meet face to face for the first time and start developing feelings for each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 352





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short fic. I’ll be updating every Tuesday!

George looked down at his plane ticket and then back up to the gate number in front of him. He was at the correct gate after he had been roaming around the airport for the past half hour. The airport was very busy for the time George had booked his flight. Everyone almost shoulder to shoulder as they quickly made their way to their flights. George gave his ticket to the woman at the gate and made his way onto the plane. He was nervous to say the least. This was his first time on an airplane. He set his carry on bag up in the compartment and sat down in his seat. It took a few minutes for people to file onto the plane. After what seemed like forever, the airplane started down the runway. It was a little bumpy as the plane started to take off, George’s stomach started to do flips. It was going to be a long ride.

Clay looked around the baggage claim. Watching as people filed in. Clay couldn’t stop smiling as he looked for his best friend. His eyes fell on a man who clearly looked confused as he entered the room. Clay quickly walked towards him, his walk turning into a sprint. Clay wrapped his arms around the brunette, causing the other man to grunt from the force.

“George!” Clay buried his face in the smaller man’s hair.

“Dream!?” George chuckled lightly, his arms slowly wrapping around the blonde. Clay pulled away slightly and looked down at George.

“Please call me Clay.” He smiled. His smile was contagious, George couldn’t stop. Clay looked exactly how George imagined. Sandy blonde hair, freckles adorning his nose and cheeks, bright green eyes and tall. Definitely taller than him. George was stunned to say the least.

“Well, let’s grab your bags and head to my place.” Clay said, shaking George from his daze.

“Oh! Yeah!” George mentally shook himself and went back over to the luggage claim. He grabbed his bags and walked back over to Clay. The American grabbed one of George’s bags from him and they started to walked towards the front doors.

Clay unlocked his front door and pushed it open with his hip.

“Home sweet home.” Clay said with a smile on his face, looking back at George. The blonde set George’s bag down on the floor in the living room. George looked around and nodded.

“This is nice.”

“Thank you. It’s been exactly two months since I’ve been here.”

“Oh really? I remember you saying that you were moving but I didn’t know that it’s already been two months. How is it being on your own?”

“Oh it’s great! I can be as loud as I want to and no one complains.” Clay chuckled. George laughed.

“Yeah that’s definitely a plus. So guest room?” George asked.

“Ah yes I’m sorry. You probably want to unpack.” George nodded. Clay picked up George’s bag and headed down the hallway.

“You get to stay right across from me.” Clay motioned for George to go into the room first. George slipped past Clay into the room. He set his bags down on the bed and turned back towards Clay.

“Thank you. This is nice.”

“Yeah it’s not much but I’m glad I got a two bedroom house for this reason.” He chuckled lightly. George still couldn’t believe he was in Clay’s house. That he was seeing Clay face to face. It was so surreal.

“I’ll leave you to unpack. If you want to take a shower, I’ll leave you a towel in the bathroom.”

“Thank you. I’ll take you up on that offer.”

The warm water hitting his body felt so nice. It felt like he hadn’t taken a shower in weeks since he had gotten off the plane. Even though he was done washing himself, he just let the water hit his skin. It felt a little weird being in someone else’s house. He never usually left his own house, let alone showered in someone else’s home. He turned off the water and slowly got out of the tub, grabbing the towel off of the sink. He wrapped it around his small waist and shook his hair of the water.

“Shit.” George muttered, noticing he had forgotten his clothes in the bedroom. He cracked the door and peeked his head out. Clay was nowhere to be found. George snuck out of the bathroom and ran to his bedroom.

“Oof.” George smacked right into something sturdy and firm. He heard a light laugh. George slowly looked up to find Clay staring down at him.

“You okay?” Clay asked. George felt his ears burning.

“Uh yeah, sorry.” He mumbled.

“It’s okay.” Clay didn’t seem to mind but George wished he could crawl into a hole. Clay stepped aside to let George through. The brunette slowly walked by and went into his room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door and let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding. His ears and face still burning. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. But it did. He grabbed his clothing and slipped into his sweatpants and a t-shirt before heading back out into the hallway.

“Feeling better?” Clay asked as he made his way into the living room with a bowl in his hands. George nodded, his face flushing a light pink.

“I made some Mac and cheese if you want some.” Clay raised his bowl slightly before plopping himself down on the couch. George walked into the kitchen and picked up the bowl Clay had left out for him and scooped himself some of the Mac and cheese.

“Thank you.” George said as he made his way into the living room as well. He sat down next to Clay with a light smile. George couldn’t help but sneak a glance over at Clay. He looked so cute settled down into the couch with his feet up. George mentally shook himself again. This was his best friend. He wasn’t cute. George shoved a huge spoonful of noodles into his mouth and focused his eyes on the television. The Office was on. He hated that show. But he wasn’t going to say anything because Clay seemed to be into it, laughing every now and again. George found himself watching Clay again. Clay set his bowl down on the coffee table and leaned back into couch. George did the same thing, setting his bowl down and leaning back in the couch. They were sitting so close to each other that George could feel the heat radiating off of Clay’s body. George flicked his eyes over to Clay again.

“Something wrong?” Clay asked, causing George to flush a bright red, waving his hands in front of his face.

“No! No! I’m sorry.” Clay laughed.

“It’s okay.” George loved when Clay laughed. God dammit, why couldn’t George get Clay off his mind!?

“Do you want to do something else?” Yeah, you. George’s face was still flushed. He couldn’t believe himself. He mentally smacked himself and then spoke.

“Do you want to play some games?” Clay nodded.

“I have Mario Cart or Super Smash Brothers? I bet you I can beat you in both.” Clay grinned.

“I’ll take that bet.” George narrowed his eyes at Clay. The blonde jumped up from the couch and started to set up the gaming console.

“Let’s do this.” Clay threw George a controller and jumped back onto the couch.

“No playing dirty.” George said, sitting on the edge of the couch. Clay just laughed, his eyes locked on the television.

“You’re just worried you’re gonna lose.”

“Am not!”

“Are to!”

“Shut up and play.” George mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing my upload schedule to Monday’s and Friday’s!
> 
> ** smut warning

George tossed and turned in bed, not being able to get comfortable. It wasn’t the bed that was keeping him up. The bed was fine. It was his brain. His mind was running a mile a minute. Dreams about his best friend plaguing his mind and he couldn’t calm himself. George flipped over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling with a loud huff. The pressure in his lower half making him uncomfortable at this point. Why now? Why in Clay’s house? And why did it have to be because of him? George snaked a hand down his stomach slowly and then quickly removed his hand all together. No George, he thought, squeezing his eyes shut. But he needed to get rid of his problem somehow, right? His mind was at a constant battle. He reached down again, this time grazing his cock. His hips bucked up into his hand. George pursed his lips and squeezed his eyes shut again but he proceeded to go further. His hand slipped into his sweatpants and wrapped around his cock lightly. The sensation caused him to buck his hips again. He bit his bottom lip, trying not to make a sound. He imagined Clay’s hand wrapping around him. Those big strong hands starting to stroke him. George started to move his hand slowly at first and then the thought of Clay made him move faster. He thought about Clay pounding him into the bed, his strong hands gripping onto his hips and leaving bruises. George couldn’t stand it anymore. He was already so close. He pulled his cock out of his sweatpants and pumped himself furiously, letting his head fall back onto his pillow in ecstasy. He heard footsteps outside his door but he couldn’t stop now, he was so close.

“George?” Clay’s voice could be heard on the other side of the door. George tried to hold back a moan as he heard Clay’s voice.

“George?” Clay said again, knocking on the door. Clay was supposed to be asleep, but so was George. He heard the knob of the door turning and he quickly let go of himself and pulled the covers over his body. Clay peeked his head in just in time to see George settling back in bed.

“Everything okay in here? I heard some rustling around.” Clay said, leaning on the door frame. George pursed his lips, trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah. Just having trouble sleeping is all.” And that was the truth.

“Do you want to stay up and watch a movie?” George quickly shook his head.

“That’s alright. I’ll eventually fall asleep. It’s just the new surroundings.” Which wasn’t a lie either.

“Okay. Sorry to bother you. If you need anything, just ask okay.” George nodded.

“Thanks.” Oh he needed something alright. George let out a loud sigh as Clay left the room. It was the first night and George couldn’t even contain himself. This was going to be a long visit.

Morning came faster than George would have liked. It felt like he had slept for about three hours. George rolled over with his bones cracking. He let out a loud groan and rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up. Wondering what time it was, he grabbed his phone and checked. It was almost two in the afternoon. It wasn’t even morning anymore. George swung his feet out of the bed, pressing them to the cool wooden floor. It sent a shiver up his spine. Looking down in his lap, he let out a sigh. He must have had a wet dream in the middle of the night, finishing off what he had started earlier. George got out of bed and striped his sweatpants off along with his boxers, tossing them to the floor. He wondered if he could get them into the wash without Clay knowing. Pulling on a new pair of sweatpants, George let out a light huff. He opened his bedroom door and headed down the hallway.

“Morning George!” Clay chimed from the couch.

“It’s not morning anymore.” George grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Clay laughed lightly.

“Well are you hungry? I can make you something?” George shook his head.

“I’m okay. Thank you.”

“Coffee?”

“Yes please.” George nodded. Clay smiled, getting up and heading into the kitchen.

“Milk and sugar?” Clay asked as the coffee started to brew. George nodded again. George watched as Clay ran around the kitchen. He took a seat at the kitchen counter and admired the blonde. Clay set a mug down on the counter in front of George.

“Thank you. I could have gotten it myself.” Clay shook his head.

“It’s not a problem at all.” He smiled. That damn smile. George took a sip of his coffee and hummed. The warmth of the coffee coursing through him. Clay kept the smile on his face as he made his way around the counter and sat down next to George with a mug for himself.

“I usually don’t drink coffee this late in the afternoon but it smelled good.” Clay laughed. George nodded.

“I can’t believe I slept this late honestly.”

“Well you were having a rough night. Do you remember me checking on you last night?” George’s face went red.

“Yeah.” He mumbled.

“I couldn’t fall asleep last night.” Clay took another sip of his coffee.

“You seemed really out of it. Did you end up getting to bed okay?” George took a sip of his coffee and nodded.

“Yeah! Everything was fine. Like I said, it was just somewhere new.” Clay pursed his lips and nodded.

“Well if it happens again, just let me know. My bed is always open.” George’s ears were on fire.

“I mean not like that! I meant like it’s a little better to sleep with someone. I mean-“

“I know what you meant Clay.” George laughed. But his mind wondered.

“Okay. Good.” Clay laughed again, a little uncomfortable.

“Yeah.” George dragged out the word, spinning his coffee around in his mug. Clay turned towards the brunette, brushing their legs together.

“What do you want to do today?” George’s face flushed a light red, mug to his face.

“I don’t know. This is your place.” George laughed lightly.

“Well I was thinking we could go swimming at the beach.” Clay had a bright smile on his face.

“I didn’t think to bring swimming trunks.” George blinked.

“I have an extra pair.”

“I don’t know if you noticed but we are built a little different.” George rolled his eyes. Clay laughed and jumped up from his seat.

“We’ll see. Come on.” Clay grabbed George’s hand and pulled him out of his chair.

Clay shuffled through his dresser, looking for both his and an extra pair of swimming trunks.

“Ah ha!” Clay exclaimed, pulling them out of his bottom drawer.

“Here. Blue pair suits you.” Clay smiled. George held them up to his body.

“Clay. I don’t know about this. The waist looks a little-“

“Just go try them on and stop complaining.” George let out a loud huff and turned around to head towards his bedroom. Setting the trunks down on the bed, George looked over at them with a sigh. George slowly pulled his sweatpants down and stepped out of them. Slipping into the swimming trunks, he pulled them up and tied the string around his waist. They were a little big on his hips but they were very long. Almost down to his ankles.

“Let me see George!” Clay called, a small laugh escaping his lips.

“No!” George yelled back, untying the knot.

“I’m coming in!” Clay called as he opened the door. The swim trunks shifted on his hips, almost falling down. Clay’s face flushed a bright red as they stared each other down. Clay’s eyes started to move south on George, taking in the sight before him.

“You look. Good.” Clay stuttered.

“They are too big.” George lifted his shirt slightly, showing Clay that his hip bones were barely holding the fabric up. Clay fell quiet as he nodded.

“I have a smaller pair.” He slowly said after a moment. George nodded.

“Okay. I’ll try those.” But Clay just stood there, his eyes trained on George.

“Clay?” George questioned, letting his shirt fall back down. Clay mentally shook himself.

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry.” Clay turned around and went back towards his room. Clay couldn’t get the image of George’s hip bones out of his mind. How well they would fit in his hands. Clay bit down on his bottom lip as he searched for the other pair of swimming trunks.

“Found ‘em!” Clay called, walking back into George’s room.

“Here. These should fit.” Clay assured. George took the trunks from Clay with a smile.

“Okay. Can I change now?” George laughed.

“Oh!” Clay quickly turned around and headed out of the room, closing the door. Now he wanted to watch George change? What was getting into him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated every Monday and Friday!

“Oh my god!” George exclaimed, looking towards the beach. The sun was barely peeking through the clouds in the sky but the air was warm. Clay looked over to the smaller brunette and smiled.

“Have you never been to the beach before?”

“Not like this.” George admitted.

“The beach by my place is full of rocks and it’s cold.” George explained as they made their way onto the sand. Clay slipped out of his shoes and pushed his toes into the sand.

“Well I’m glad we found something that fit you.” Clay teased. George rolled his eyes, taking his shoes off as well. The sand was warm against his skin.

“I’ll beat you to the water.” Clay gave George a shit eating grin. George narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.

“I’ll take that bet.” George kicked off, heading down the beach towards the water. But Clay was right behind him. Clay was fast, passing George up in just a few strides.

“Oh George!” Clay called as he made it half way down the beach. George ran faster, trying to catch up with Clay. But Clay was fast, trudging into the water first.

“I won!” Clay called, turning to face George with a smile on his face. George was right behind him, splashing into the water.

“Well you cheat.” George complained.

“How!?” Clay laughed, moving further out into the water. The blonde pushed into the water, laying on his back to float. George followed him out into the water, kicking his legs once he couldn’t touch anymore.

“You’re taller than me.” George stated, frowning.

“So my legs cheated?” Clay couldn’t stop laughing. George hummed in response, flipping over to float on his back. Clay watched as the Britt floated peacefully in the water.

“George.” Clay started. George hummed again, his eyes closed against the sun. But Clay stayed silent. George peeked open an eye to look over at the blonde.

“What’s up?” He asked. Clay shook his head.

“Never mind.” The blonde’s face flushing a light red. Clay wanted to tell George just how good he looked right then and there. How perfect he looked in the sun, drifting in the water. But he couldn’t say that out loud. George closed his eyes again and just took in the sun.

After staying in the water for about an hour, they both swam back to shore.

“Hungry?” Clay asked as they walked back to their shoes. George nodded, his stomach growling.

“I’m feeling Chinese.” Clay suggested. George nodded again.

“That sounds great!” They both walked back to Clay’s house, chatting about nothing in particular. When they got back to the house, Clay ordered Chinese for the both of them. As they waited, George got up from the couch and looked down at Clay.

“Do you mind if I call Sapnap? I told him I’d call him when I got here and I totally forgot.” Clay shook his head.

“Go right ahead. I’m going to find a movie for us to watch.” He said with a smile. George nodded, smiling back. He headed back towards his room, digging his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Sapnap’s phone number and held the phone up to his ear.

“It’s about time.” Sapnap answered the phone.

“Sorry! I got here yesterday afternoon. I totally forgot to call.” George admitted. Sapnap laughed lightly.

“It’s okay. How was the trip?”

“It was okay. I hate planes.” George said, laying back on his bed.

“Reasonable. How’s seeing Clay for the first time?” George fell silent for a moment.

“Come on George.” Sapnap laughed.

“You haven’t talked to him about it yet?” George shook his head like Sapnap could see him.

“No! And I’m not going to!”

“Why not? You to chicken?” George let out a light huff.

“I don’t want to ruin anything.” The brunette admitted.

“I don’t think you will.”

“And how do you know?” Sapnap let out a sigh.

“Because you and Clay are best friends.”

“Exactly! Best friends and nothing more.”

“Listen. If you don’t say anything this trip then you’ll never know.” George fell quiet again. He knew he had to do something. It was eating him up inside.

“Maybe.” He stated.

“I’ll take that. But you should do it soon.” Sapnap said.

“And why’s that?” Sapnap pursed his lips, maybe saying too much.

“Because you need to stop being a baby about it.” He tried to cover his tracks. George rolled his eyes.

“Well I think our food is here so I’ll talk to you later okay.”

“Sounds good!” George hung up the phone and set it on the bed next to him. He didn’t want to get up just yet. Maybe he should tell Clay that he liked him. Rip the bandaid off and just do it. But what if it ruined their relationship? Then what?

Both men sat in silence as they ate their food and watched television. Clay had put on The Conjuring so both of them were more invested this time. George jumped, almost spilling his noodles in his lap. Clay laughed.

“A little jumpy there George?” He commented, getting a glare from the latter.

“This movie is scary.” George admitted, shoving another forkful of noodles into his mouth. Clay shook his head, following suit. Clay kept sneaking glances over at George, who always had a mouthful of noodles. He looked cute Clay noted in his head. But he rolled his eyes at the thought. He really needed to quit with these intrusive thoughts. George was his best friend. Nothing more. Or could they be more? Clay mentally shook himself and studied his noodles instead.

“You okay?” George asked, looking over at the blonde. Clay looked up from his bowl and smiled.

“Yeah. Why?” George chuckled.

“You’ve just been staring at your bowl for the past five minutes.”

“Oh. Uh. I’m just not hungry anymore.” Clay lied, setting his bowl down on the coffee table. George nodded before finishing off his dinner.

After the movie, both Clay and George started small talk as the credits rolled. It was now or never George. He thought to himself.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Clay said with a smile on his face. George flushed a light pink.

“It is weird that I’m actually here.” He admitted.

“We talked about it all the time, even me marrying you to get you here.” Clay laughed, earning a laugh from George as well.

“Hey the offer is still on the table.” The words slipped from George’s lips, causing both boys to blush. Clay cleared his throat.

“Clay.” George started. He had Clay’s full attention. Those bright green eyes trained on him as the latter hummed in response.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” George cleared his throat nervously.

“Sure.” Clay said, all ears.

“Well. First you have to promise me something.” Clay nodded.

“What’s going on George? You didn’t kill someone did you? I mean I’ll help you hide the body but I didn’t know you had it in you.” Clay laughed. George shook his head.

“Promise me we’ll stay friends no matter what.” Clay was taken aback by the request.

“Of course George. You’re my best friend.” He furrowed his eyebrows. George sucked in a deep breath.

“Clay. For a while now, I’ve liked you. Like, liked you liked you.” George pursed his lips, waiting for Clay to reject him. The room falling quiet except for the television in the background.

“Is that how you really feel?” Clay asked, shifting closer on the couch, their knees touching. George looked down at the contact and nodded slowly.

“That’s funny because, I like you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating every Monday and Friday!!
> 
> *** smut warning!!!

George couldn’t believe what he had just heard come out of Clay’s mouth. His jaw dropping open slightly.

“Is that true or are you just saying that to make me feel better?” Clay laughed lightly.

“Why would I just say something like that?” George pondered for a moment. That was too easy. There had to be a catch.

“But?” George started. Clay shook his head.

“No buts about it. I just didn’t want to ruin what we have.” The blonde admitted. And George felt the same way. Why did it take him so long to do this?

“So. What now?” George asked between the silence. Clay moved closer, their bodies practically touching.

“Well.” Clay reached up and cupped George’s cheek. The Britt blushed.

“Well.” George said as Clay leaned in, closing the small gap between them. Clay pressed his lips against George’s slowly, gauging the other’s reaction. George froze at the sensation. This was Clay. He had dreamed about this happening and now it was. Slowly George started to move his lips along with Clay’s, the kiss getting deeper. Clay pushed George back into the couch, leaning over him before he broke the kiss.

“Is this okay?” He asked. George nodded lightly, feeling his ears burn. Clay smiled down at him before pressing his lips back to the brunette’s. George felt Clay’s hands wondering. They started by rubbing his sides before they slipped underneath his shirt, rubbing his stomach. George let out a small groan into their kiss, spurring Clay to deepen the kiss. The blonde swiped his tongue along George’s lower lip, asking for access. And George obliged, letting Clay explore every inch of him. Clay’s hands seemed to get more needy, brushing against one of George’s nipples. George let out an open mouth moan. Clay smiled into their kiss before breaking it off.

“Do you want to move this somewhere else?” Clay asked with hooded lids. George nodded lightly with a blush on his face. Clay slipped off of George and got to his feet, offering a hand to the Britt. George grabbed his hand and let himself be led by Clay back to the bedroom.

“Is this okay?” Clay asked again, worried that George wasn’t ready to be moving this fast. George sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at Clay, who stood in front of him.

“I think I’ve been ready.” George admitted, his cheeks tinted a light pink. Clay watched as the brunette slowly started to lay down on the bed. He let out a low groan, slowly lowering himself down on top of George.

“You look so good right now.” Clay praised as he leaned in to kiss George again. His hands started to roam the smaller’s body, pushing his shirt up. Clay broke their kiss once more to pull George’s shirt off completely. George bit his bottom lip, watching as Clay removed his own shirt.

“That’s better.” The blonde chuckled lightly, moving back down to place his lips on George’s neck this time. George let out another moan as Clay nibbled on his neck and collar bone, making his way down his body. George sucked in a deep breath when he felt Clay’s lips on one of his nipples, arching his back slightly. Clay smiled against his skin, swirling his tongue around the small nub.

“Clay.” George moaned, gripping onto the sheets. He could feel the pressure in his sweats, the blonde brushing him every so often with his thigh.

“Please!” George begged. Clay sat up and looked down at the flushed Britt beneath him.

“Please what?” George stared up at him. He knew what he wanted but he was too shy to vocalize it.

“Come on George, tell me what you want.” Clay had a bright grin on his face, knowing George was too shy to say anything. But he wanted to push the brunette. George let out a low groan, bucking his hips up into Clay’s.

“Tell me what you want.” Clay stated again, holding George’s hips down with his own.

“Please fuck me.” George finally wined, his face turning a bright red. Clay kept the smile on his face and nodded. He roughly pulled George’s sweats off of him along with his boxers, tossing them to the floor. Clay stood above George, admiring him. George wanted to hide. He hated being so exposed. Clay slipped out of his own sweats and boxers, kicking them aside. He started to stroke himself above George, watching as the brunette’s eyes went wide. George couldn’t help but stare. Clay looked amazing. His muscles toned, flexing with each pump.

“Have you ever?” Clay questioned. George shook his head shyly. Clay crawled back into bed with George and pressed his lips to the brunette’s lightly before pulling away again.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.” Clay leaned over to his bedside table and rummaged through it, bringing out a tube of lube. He squirted some onto his fingers and rubbed it around.

“Flip.” Clay simply stated, tapping George’s hip. George obliged, flipping over so he was on his hands and knees.

“This may hurt a little at first.” Clay placed a hand on George’s hip and his other at his entrance. George sucked in a deep breath once he felt a finger slowly pushing into him.

“Relax.” Clay whispered into George’s ear. The Britt slowly let out his breath, feeling Clay’s finger slip into him. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. Just a little uncomfortable. Clay started out slowly, moving his finger in and out before adding a second one. George’s breath hitched at the second finger. It was starting to feel, different. Clay picked up the pace, moving in and out. George got used to the rhythm, wanting more. He let out a low moan, pushing back against Clay’s fingers. Clay smiled, gripping hard onto George’s hip.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do this.” Clay groaned. George let out another moan.

“Please Clay!” He begged, pushing back against the blonde’s fingers. Clay removed his fingers and flipped George over onto his back again.

“I want to see your face when I’m fucking you senseless.” George whimpered, watching as Clay lubed himself up. He grabbed onto George’s hips and lifted him up slightly.

“Ready?” Clay asked. George nodded, biting down on his bottom lip. Clay slipped inside of George, both men groaning at the sensation. He slowly slid into George, not wanting to hurt him. Once he was bottomed out, he waited for the latter to adjust.

“Move!” George pleaded, tapping Clay’s arm. Clay smiled down at the brunette, pulling out and slamming back into him. George let out a loud moan, gripping into the sheets. Clay kept a steady, slow pace, driving George mad.

“Fuck Clay! Please!” George was a mess underneath the blonde, begging for more. And Clay wasn’t going to deny him. He picked up the pace, slamming into the Britt. Clay’s grip on George was surely going to leave bruises.

“Fuck George.” Clay grunted between thrusts. Clay angled his thrusts into George’s prostate, causing the brunette to scream.

“Right there! Oh fuck! Right there!” Clay leaned down and kissed George’s open mouth, their kiss sloppy and needy.

“I’m gonna-“ George started to babble against Clay’s lips.

“Cum for me baby.” Clay whispered, reaching between them to stroke George. That pushed the Britt over the edge, cumming all over his stomach and Clay’s chest. Clay came shortly after inside George. He road out his orgasm inside of the brunette before slowly pulling out. Clay collapsed next to George with a loud huff. Both men trying to catch their breath.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” George spoke. Clay looked over to George and furrowed his eyebrows.

“I mean, I only used to dream about it.” Clay chuckled.

“Me too.” Clay got up from the bed and grabbed a towel, wiping George and himself off. Clay climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over the both of them. He pulled George close, laying his head on the brunette’s shoulder.

“But I’m glad it happened.” Clay said lightly. George hummed in response, slowly drifting off to sleep. Clay kissed George’s cheek before shutting his own eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone! This is the last chapter. It’s been fun <3

George woke up first. He felt an arm around him as he tried to roll over, the pressure keeping him in place. He turned his head to see Clay sleeping next to him. So last night really did happen. George couldn’t help but smile. Clay started to stir, groaning as his eyes flickered open. A smile spread across his face as he laid eyes on the brunette.

“Morning George.” He said, removing his arm from the latter to stretch. George rolled over to face Clay.

“Good morning.” He said, the smile still plastered on his face. George scooted closer to Clay, laying his head down on the blonde’s chest. Clay wrapped his arm around him and hummed. George became very aware that neither of them were clothed but he didn’t care. It felt nice to be wrapped up in Clay’s arms, hearing his heart beat against his chest.

“So, that happened.” George said with a smile. Clay chuckled lightly, jostling George.

“It did.” George felt his cheeks starting to burn. He wanted to just lay there forever.

“Do you want coffee?” Clay asked. George shook his head.

“Not yet. I just want to lay here for a moment.” Clay leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the top of George’s head.

“Okay.” The blonde stated, pulling George closer, if that was even possible. They both laid there, soaking each other’s presence in. George turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss to Clay’s chest. Everything felt so right. The sun started to shine through the window, casting a bright orange light across the room.

“Is it true?” George asked, earning a hum from Clay.

“Is it true you like me back?” Clay chuckled lightly.

“Why would you ask that?” George shrugged. He want to know for sure.

“I don’t know. Everything just feels too good to be true.”

“Well, it is true. I like you more than anything.” George’s face flushed, burying his face in Clay’s chest.

“I like you too.”

After getting dressed, both men headed into the kitchen for some coffee. George sat down at the counter and watched as Clay fired up the coffee maker. He was in a daze, watching as the blonde moved himself around the kitchen. Clay sat down two mugs filled with coffee and poured milk and sugar into George’s.

“I don’t know how you can drink coffee black.” George scrunch his face in disgust.

“It’s better for you.” Clay said matter of factly, sitting down next to George. The blonde pressed their legs together, sitting closer to George than they normally do. George took a sip of his coffee and hummed. He loved the physical contact Clay was giving him. It was like he couldn’t keep his hands off of him. They both sat in silence as they sipped their coffee. They were both worn out from the night before.

“What did you want to do today?” Clay asked into the silence.

“Can we just stay in today?” George asked between sips. Clay nodded.

“Of course! We can do whatever you want.” George smiled.

“We can jump onto the smp and play with Sapnap? I’m sure he’ll want to play.” George nodded.

“Sounds like a good plan.”

“How’s everything going over there?” Sapnap asked as they logged onto Minecraft.

“Great!” Clay said, moving his character towards where Sapnap was.

“How’s Florida life treating you George?”

“It’s a little hot but I’m managing.” He laughed lightly.

“So what have you guys been up to? Do anything fun?” George looked to Clay and then back at the screen.

“We went to the beach.” Clay spoke up, clearing his throat. Sapnap went silent.

“What did you guys do?” He asked after a few moments. Sapnap knew when they were hiding something. Even though George and Clay were close, Sapnap was also their best friend. He could tell when something was up. George cleared his throat, proving something had happened between the two.

“Well, I took your advise.” George started.

“No way!?” Sapnap shouted, causing Clay to flinch and pull his headphones away from his ears.

“Advise?” Clay questioned.

“Yeah.” George sighed.

“Sapnap knew about my crush.” George admitted.

“Ohhhh.” Clay wagged his eyebrows, nudging George lightly.

“Well, tell me everything.” Sapnap pushed.

“It went well.” George stated. Clay sucked in a deep breath.

“Good! I’m happy for you guys!” Sapnap was always supportive.

“So is it official or what?” He questioned. George looked to Clay in question. They hadn’t really talked about it. Last night was a blur.

“Yes.” Clay said with a smile on his face. He answered almost immediately, causing George to blush. Sapnap clapped.

“Alright! You two are so cute together. It’s about time!” Clay laughed lightly.

“I knew it would happen sooner or later.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clay asked.

“You guys are like two peas in a pod.” Sapnap laughed. Clay rolled his eyes.

“Well enough about you two. Let’s build George’s house.” 

George snuggled up to Clay on the couch, his back pressed up against his chest. They opted for another scary movie as they ate left over Chinese food. George jumped slightly, jostling Clay. The blonde rubbed his arm.

“You’re so jumpy.” He laughed.

“I’m not a scary movie person.” George admitted. He only watched them with Clay. He never would watch them of his own accord. Clay leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of George’s head.

“Well good thing I’m here.” He rubbed George’s arm again. George looked up at Clay and smiled.

“Clay.” George started. Clay hummed, his focus back on the movie.

“I think I love you.” George’s voice was almost a whisper. Clay tore his attention away from the movie and looked down at George, who was looking up at him.

“I love you too George.” The words came out so fluently. Like they had been saying it to each other for years. George snuggled back down onto Clay with a smile on his face. This trip was everything he wanted and more.


End file.
